Dias de Invierno
by Ootori Hika-chan
Summary: Las noches frias pueden llegar a marcar tu vida... KyouxHaru


**Bi****en… Konichiwa! Aquí Hikari jeje, con mi segundo lemmon terminado ^-^ dedicado completamente a mi imouto del alma: Misaki! Aquí tu 'regalo por enfermedad' (con 2 semanas y media de atraso) espero que te guste, me debes el mio.**

**A todos los demás lectores, espero les guste. **

**Declaimer: Obviamente Ouran no me pertenece, de otra forma seguro que Tamaki estaría muerto y Kyouya con Haruhi. Los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Bisco Hatori-sensei , excepto las gemelas Matsushita, que se convertirán en personajes regulares de mis próximos fics y que esas si son mias.**

**Ahora si…. A LEER. (fics echo sin fines de lucro)**

Noches de Invierno

Por las heladas calles de Tokio, caminaba silencioso una noche de invierno, aquel joven magnate. Se le veía molesto, cosa extraña, si se toma en cuenta que acababa de salir de una importante reunión donde se lo había nombrado heredero de la gran compañía Ootori, sin embargo encontrarse entre tantos hipócritas-pensaba-era lo mismo para él que el no haber recibido nada.

``Ya sabía yo que Ootori-sama nombraría a Kyouya-kun como heredero'' decían, sin embargo el muchacho había crecido oyendo a las mismas personas darle una especie de pésame por ser el tercer hijo. -Imbéciles- se descargó. Su día había ido de mal en peor y ahora solo trataba de buscar paz, camino hacia un parque cercano al centro, donde su departamento se ubicaba.

Trataba de no pensar en nada, o de pensar que cambios habría de ahora en más en aquella empresa que alguna vez, años atrás, había comprado. Pensó en el buen recorte de personal, pensó en las políticas de trabajo que utilizaría y luego…. No pensó. A esta altura ya le dolía la cabeza. Apretó el paso, al menos podría intentar relajarse en con una ducha caliente y algunas subastas por internet.

Caminaba por un sendero de tierra con bancos de piedra cada dos o tres metros cuando la vio.

Estaba sola, su cabello cubría su cara y pudo oírla sollozar, desabrigada en aquella noche tan fría.

La joven, sentada en aquel banco de piedra semi-congelado por el aire invernal e intentando calmar su frustración, intentaba olvidar aquella horrible escena que tan solo unas horas antes había contemplado al entrar al departamento de su novio….

Flash Back

Abrió la puerta despreocupada y se quito los zapatos y abrigo, pensaba que haría para cenar a manera de celebración por su última aprobación antes de que las vacaciones de navidad le dieran un descanso, o más tiempo para estudiar, todo dependía de cuánto tiempo libre él le diera sin sus extrañas ideas sobre el amor en tiempos fríos, aunque últimamente estaba más tranquilo, se imaginó que sería por las discusiones que habían surgido constantes entre ellos en esos días recientes.

Caminó sigilosa hasta el comedor buscándolo con la mirada –Tamaki?- preguntó en voz alta pero no obtuvo respuesta- Donde estas, Tamaki?- sin una contestación pronta supuso que él habría tenido alguna reunión con su familia; suspiró y decidió que lo esperaría con la cena y de volverse tarde, la dejaría lista para él y se iría. Un ruido en la habitación del chico la obligo a volverse…-Quien anda ahí?- pregunto al aire y, tomando una escoba y su teléfono, se acerco sin hacer un ruido.

Abrió la puerta. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

La razón… Verlo a él, a quien tanto amaba, en los brazos de otra, ambos allí dormidos, ignorantes completos de que mientras ellos ahí estaban tranquilos, su mundo, el que tanto tardo en construir se desmoronaba de una sola vez.

-H…Haruhi? – Apenas lo oyó. Apenas lo vio levantarse con el rostro desfigurado de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Apenas la vio a ella voltearse como si nada le importara en lo absoluto. Apenas lo vio porque salió de allí corriendo, sin siquiera voltear, dejando que las lagrimas de amargura rodaran por sus mejillas.

Y así, corriendo se alojó en ese parquecillo, esperando que no la pudiera encontrar ahí.

Seguía llorando, unos quince o veinte minutos después, tiritaba de frio y sus pies le dolían por la carrera de casi medio kilómetro, demasiado para ella que era tan mala en deportes y, además, no había notado siquiera que había corrido sin sus zapatos, olvidados por completo en aquel arranque de furia.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y de repente… Calidez. Una chaqueta había caído sobre sus hombros, de manera misteriosa.

Giró su cabeza, el ceño fruncido en una expresión de profundo odio, expresión que se relajó al notar que el dueño de aquel abrigo no era ese hombre que tanto la decepcionó, sino el mejor amigo de él. Abrió los ojos algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante clavarse en ella atreves de los anteojos.

-Que hace aquí Kyouya-sempai?- pregunto como si nada, tratando de ocultar su rostro, rojo por la helada y el llanto.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Haruhi- respondió casi acusadoramente, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Salí a dar un paseo- mal comienzo…

-Descalza? Y apenas cubierta? Creo que no hay 4 grados de temperatura, una tormenta se aproxima y posiblemente incluso nieve. En esas condiciones das paseos?- La miró sonrojarse aun más.

-y… yo… yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo, así como tú lo estás haciendo.- dijo, más calmada.

-Te equivocas, volvía de una reunión.-

-Que hay de tus choferes?-

-Decidí caminar para evitar la prensa-

Haruhi permaneció en silencio, no recordaba ningún evento importante en la vida de su ex compañero de club.

Un nuevo escalofrió la recorrió.

-Estas congelándote- comento él como si nada importante fuera- te llevare a casa- acto seguido tomó su teléfono celular.

-N…N….No es necesario, Kyouya-sempai!- intento decir Haruhi, pero ya era tarde, Tachibana se encontraba en camino.

La escoltó lentamente hasta el lugar donde a lujosa limo los esperaba y aprovecho para interrogarla.

-Que sucedió entre Tamaki y tú?- No pudo dejar de advertir como ella se tensaba ante la pregunta.

-Nada-

-Tu casa está demasiado lejos como para que des un ''casual paseo por aquí'' sin zapatos u abrigo, por otro lado el departamento de Tamaki es mucho más cercano. Que sucedió?

-Nada en especial- ella aparto el rostro al hablar, pero no pudo evitar que su voz temblara.

-Si no me lo dices tú, lo sabré por él.

-Dudo que te hable al respecto…- Aja!

.-Entonces sí sucedió algo.- El chico se detuvo, enfrentándola.

-No es de su incumbencia!- casi gritó empujándolo al ver que se acercaba más a ella.- No quiero hablar de eso!-Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas conforme hablaba- Ya no… quiero hablar de eso.- su rostro se humedeció.

Kyouya abrió los ojos sorprendido, no recordaba haberla visto llorar antes, no en años al menos. Qué demonios habría hecho ese imbécil? No tenía idea de que hacer ahora, en su familia el sentimentalismo no era algo de cada día, o de algún día en específico. El problema sería la solución… ''que haría Tamaki en esta situación?¨de manera menos exagerada….'' Pensó rápidamente, y la respuesta llegó automática.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo reconfortante.

Haruhi sintió el calor que aquel cuerpo le ofrecía y, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, descargó el resto de la amargura y ese sentimiento de soledad que la acompañaban desde hacía casi dos meces, cuando la relación con el rey del host club comenzó a decaer.

En la cercanía, Tachibana observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, conocía bien los sentimientos de su señor por aquella plebeya tan enigmática.

Una vez que Haruhi dejo de llorar, Kyouya la llevo hasta el lujoso automóvil.

En el camino a casa de su padre, ella estaba pensativa…- Sabías algo al respecto?- soltó de repente.

-De qué hablas?- Kyou la miro serio aunque en sus ojos se podía notar cierta confusión.

-S…Sobre…Tamaki…. Q…. q….que él… me estaba engañando…- miro hacia abajo, ya no volvería a llorar por eso, jamás.

Los puños de Kyouya se cerraron fuertemente….-Increíble! Ese imbécil!- Haruhi lo miró atónita, Kyouya se veía totalmente alterado, recordó solo una vez haberlo visto así, años atrás, cuando defendía a Tamaki ante el director.-No, no tenía idea.- calmándose levemente, la miró.

-No se ponga así sempai, yo… pensé que ya…. Lo sabías…-

-Crees que de haberlo sabido lo habría callado?-

-No… no lo sé- Haruhi miro asía adelante, aun faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar a su casa.

-Haruhi…-comenzó Kyouya mirando por la ventana- Si necesitas algo… házmelo saber, está bien?

-Sí, Kyouya-sempai- le sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa que le mostraba desde que se habían encontrado.

Luego, el resto del viaje permaneció silencioso, pero un silencio cómodo y tranquilizador, hasta que se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de ella.

Kyouya se dio vuelta para irse cuando aquella voz lo retuvo `por un segundo, esas imples palabras, pronunciadas tan dulcemente, casi hicieron saltar su corazón del pecho…- Gracias, Kyouya-sempai.

A la mañana del día siguiente Kyouya manejaba a una considerable velocidad por las calles del Tokio invernal.

Su BMW Se detuvo justo frente a aquel gigantesco edificio, tomo el ascensor hasta el pent-house y golpeo o, más bien, casi tiro la puerta abajo hasta que se le abrió.

-TAMAKIIIIII!- Gritó con su mejor tono de ''rey demonio de sangre fría''. El rubio, que estaba rodeado por un aura de depresión se lanzo sobre él.

-OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN AYUUUUUDAAAAMEEEE- lloró dramáticamente-HARUUU NO RESPONDE MIS LLAMAAAAADAAAAASSSSS – a Kyouya le salto una venita en la sien antes tales palabras, respiró una…dos…. Al demonio, nada de paz…

Tomó a Tamaki de la camisa y levantándolo por los aires le dio un puñetazo que lo envió al lado contrario de la habitación.- QUE NO RESPONDE TUS LLAMADAS DICESS?! Y QUE MALDITA OBLIGACIÓN TIENE ELLA DE HACERLO!? ACASO TU RESPONDITE SUS LLAMADAS MIENTRAS ESTABAS CON LA OTRA MUJER?!- Kyouya estaba completamente fuera de sí. Tamaki lo miraba atónito-

-Como supiste tu sobre…?- le pregunto pálido como una hoja de papel.

-Ella me lo dijo! Encontré a Haruhi llorando en el medio del parque anoche, no llevaba zapatos o abrigo! Tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser eso, IMBECIL?!-

-K…Kyouya…cálmate por favor!- Tembló Tamaki, sabía perfectamente que no debía permitir que Kyouya se descontrolara más de lo que ya estaba-Yo…yo estoy tan arrepentido…quiero disculparme con ella, haré lo que sea para que me dé una segunda oportunidad… la amó, cometí un error y…-

-Nada, Tamaki, nada… Ya has hecho tu parte… hace años, renunciamos a ella por ti, Hikaru, Kaoru, y yo también- Tamaki lo miró atónito- pero esto… después de tantos años, dejarla de esa forma… tu… eres…- Calló, debía mantener su actitud, o al menos intentar no perderla más.- Eres despreciable.

Se fue dejando al rubio llorando solo, intentando llamar a la chica obteniendo siempre el contestador como respuesta, le envió mensajes, cientos y cientos, pero nada sucedió. Al final luego de dos días, decidió que iría en persona. Tomo el tapado y la zapatillas que ella olvidó ahí.

En el departamento, fue Ranka quien le abrió la puerta, la mirada de odio que le dedico le indicó que estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido. El Ookama se veía desaliñado y apurado.

-Que quieres?- le preguntó con un tono amenazador.

-Yo… Etto… Necesito hablar con Haruhi… y etto… devolverle estas prendas…

-Hazlo… vamos… si puedes…

-Puedo?-

-Si te lo permiten…-la molestia de Ranka se incrementaba- Haruhi está en el Hospital.

-Qué?!- El rostro de Tamaki era de terror- Que le sucedió?

-Se ha enfermado por tu culpa, la fiebre fue tan fuerte que Kyouya decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla al hospital, se desmayó ayer en la tarde y aún no despierta. Me voy ya, mas te vale no aparecerte por allí. –Y Riuuji salió casi corriendo rumbo al hospital principal de los Ootori.

En su oficina del hospital O., Kyouya se encargaba de algunos pendientes cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.-Ootori-sama- decía una enfermera- La paciente Fujioka-san acaba de despertar.-anuncio.

-Bien- Kyouya se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Haruhi, la fiebre parecía haber bajado considerablemente.- Eso te enseñará a no pasarte las noches dando paseos sin zapatos- le dijo y ella sonrió

-Sin duda, doctor Ootori.-contestó ella.- pero… el hospital no es exagerado?

-Tu padre intentó bajarte la fiebre de manera casera pero no lo logramos.

-Ya veo… -la chica sonrió.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Haruhi comenzó a mirar a Kyouya y analizarlo. Con su bata se veía de cierta forma… sexi? Y maduro sin duda… para alguien de 22 años… Nunca lo había pensado así… excepto… sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar aquella lejana vez en que habían ido a la playa y él le demostró las que las palabras de Tamaki eran verdad…-Tamaki…-susurró. Kyouya se volteo a verla, notando el rosado en su rostro. Pero su expresión era de decepción, luego, Kyouya podría jurar que fue de resignación y por ultimo una sonrisa…-Debo dar vuelta a esa página de mi vida- la oyó decir para sí y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente también.

Algunos días más tarde estaba completamente recuperada, su taxi la dejo en aquel lugar que tan bien conocía y que esperaba solo estuviera visitando por última vez. Mei le había dicho que hacer lo que se proponía era completamente innecesario y una pérdida de tiempo, pero no la escuchó.

Tomó el ascensor y al llegar al piso superior toco el timbre. No notó que era seguida de cerca por alguien.

-Quién es?- pregunto una voz familiar-

-Soy Haruhi- contesto ella con firmeza.

-H…Haruhi?!- Tamaki corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe lanzándose hacia la joven, que se apartó.- Haruhi?

-No vine a volver contigo, Tamaki- dijo directa- Sino a terminar bien.

-Que quieres decir?-Tamaki sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

-Quiero decirte que ya no me importa lo que hiciste, sin embargo no deseo volver contigo. De cualquier forma, lo nuestro iba mal. Solo quiero saber… por qué?

-Por qué?...

-Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo..Yo..No se… ella… se veía tan triste que yo… solo quise ayudarla a…

-Está bien. Comprendo.- Haruhi asintió.- Tal vez… deberías aprender a consolar como Kyouya lo hace…-se sonrojó al pensar en la calidez de aquel abrazo que le dio días atrás

-No estarás diciendo que ya te enamoraste de él, o sí?

-No , pero… es un buen chico- sonrió.

-Ya veo…- Tamaki se volteo- creo que es suficiente…

-Sí. Adiós, Tamaki.

-Adiós, Haruhi.

Y ella se fue de ahí con la cabeza gacha, no distinguió el joven de anteojos que, escondido tras un tapado grueso la veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El tiempo se pasó volando…

Esa navidad, se reunieron los host en una cena, donde Hikaru y Kaoru presentaron a Florence y Katherine Matsushita, unas modelos franco-japonesas a las que conocieron en una de las pasarelas de la nueva colección de su madre y que pronto se convirtieron en sus novias respectivas y que fácilmente trabaron amistad con las chicas del Host club. Honey se tomo la libertad de invitarlos a su boda con Reiko, tan esperada boda, cabe recalcar. Renge, por su parte, les anuncio algo que los dejo sin palabras, y obligo a los gemelos y a Honey a escupir las bebidas que estaban tomando simultáneamente:

-ME CASARÉ CON NEKOZAWA SEMPAI!-

Y no solo eso, como a la otaku era difícil creerle, debieron pedir al príncipe de la oscuridad que afirmara la aclaración, y cuando este la confirmó casi caen del susto.

Mori, solo escuchó y se dedicó a pensar en que ya era hora de conseguirse una novia.

Mei , que por supuesto había asistido, comento que había empezado a salir con Kasanoda, quien solo puedo agregar un ''MAH!'' nervioso…

Todo el romance floreciente, dejo a la pobre recién separada Haruhi exhausta tras la reunión y, para dejar el camino de las parejas libres esa noche, aceptó asistir con Kyouya y Mori a una celebración en la casa del segundo donde no pudo evitar admitir que incluso con los dos más callados y serios host era increíblemente fácil divertirse, eso sin contar lo interesante que se vuelve Mori cuando el sueño lo vence.

El nuevo año trajo consigo demasiadas nuevas cosas, Haruhi comenzó su último año de universidad (adelantado gracias a sus altas calificaciones) obteniendo un empleo en la compañía de Kyouya, bajo la tutoría de Riouta Sakagami, un experimentado abogado de confianza y de los pocos que habían mantenido su puesto tras el acenso del joven Ootori. Por supuesto no entro por contacto, debió de pasar las diferentes etapas del proceso de selección y demostró su gran habilidad para manejar su carrera.

Durante los primeros meces, perfeccionó sus habilidades, y disfrutó de la compañía de su jefe y amigo contantemente, hablando ya sea de trabajo, como de los acontecimientos de aquel año, desde las bodas de Honey y Renge hasta la noticia del compromiso de Tamaki con Eclair Torrete.

-No te molesta?- Le preguntó Kyouya una tarde en que salieron a tomar un café y la noticia se anunció en los medios, más claramente en el televisor de la cafetería.

-No. Me lo esperaba, de cierta forma.- suspiró- Si me invita, asistiré, aunque empiezo a decepcionarme de mi soltería o a hartarme de las bodas… desde la de Mitsukuni ya no quiero volver a ver un pastel en mi vida…

-Es un punto de vista muy interesante…- La mirada de Kyouya se clavó en ella.

-Y… que hay de ti, Kyouya-sempai…?

-No me importa demasiado el matrimonio.

-Ya veo- algo en la mirada de la chica, lo obligo a pensar que estaba decepcionada por algo. No le prestó atención.

El año continuó su curso, Kyouya notaba algo raro durante ese tiempo. Ya no podía pasar un día sin encontrarse con ella, su actitud cambiaba cuando estaba con ella, su humor mejoraba, su… todo era ella ''en que estas pensando, Kyouya?'' se decía molesto cada vez que ella se presentaba en su subconsciente o se sorprendía a si mismo repasando ese mensaje ''no te enamores otra vez''

Algo similar sucedió con Haruhi, ahora le costaba pensar en Kyouya como un simple amigo, no obstante no se percataba de sus sentimientos con facilidad.

Pero todo se aclaró aquel día, ya había pasado todo un año desde el incidente de Tamaki. Faltando poco para las fiestas, la oficina era un terrible caos, Haruhi, que era ahora asistente de Kyouya y su abogada personal desde que concretó sus estudios, daba vueltas por la oficina acomodando papeles, y escribiendo archivos en su laptop. Ya era tarde y su trabajo no estaba acabado aún.

-Haruhi- la voz profunda la llamó

-Sí, Ootori-sama?

-Ya no hay nadie aquí, Haruhi-

-Ya veo… enseguida termino Kyouya- se sumergió de nuevo en su laptop.- solo un poco más…terminé! Valla día.-

-Ni lo menciones…- pareció molesto

-Qué hora es ya?- preguntó Haruhi mirando el por la ventana la oscuridad del firmamento.

-Ya pasan de las 8.

-Oh! Valla!-Exclamó juntando sus cosas a toda velocidad.

-Tienes prisas?

-No exactamente, pero no llegaré a hacer la cena hoy…

-Supongo… Ranka-san está por ir a trabajar?

-Si, eso creo…

-No quieres venir a cenar conmigo?- Kyouya la miró fijamente, para observar el sonrojó que apareció en ella, últimamente le sucedía eso muy seguido, el la miraba y ella se ponía roja, él le hablaba, y ella se ponía roja, el era nombrado y ella… ''estas divagando otra vez Kyouya''-se reprimió mentalmente.

-Bueno… siempre invitas tú… y… y si hoy hago yo la cena?- Lo invitó pensativa- Creo que tengo arroz, vegetales y algo de carne… Sí, hoy hubo una gran oferta en el súper.

-Está bien, acepto- Kyouya asintió tomando su maletín.

El condujo el auto hasta el departamento de la chica.

Allí…

-Kyouya, estaré en la cocina. Puedes ver un poco de televisión si lo quieres. Lamento si no tiene la calidad que acostumbras…

-Está bien.-

Haruhi se metió en la cocina. Por aluna razón no podía evitar que una sensación semejante al nerviosismo la recorriera, sensación que empezó cuando, al girarse para alcanzar la sal de una repisa, descubrió al chico mirando la T.V. cómodamente. Se había quitado el saco y la corbata desprendiendo también el primer botón de su camisa. –Se ve realmente se…-

*Ding dong*

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos algo impuros, bajó el fuego de la hornilla al mínimo y corrió a la puerta. Era su casero.

-Fujioka-san, lamento molestarla- comenzó el hombre viendo por sobre el hombro de ella la figura del moreno dirigir curiosamente la vista hacía él- pero han enviado a mi departamento por equivocación está carta dirigida a usted. Se la habría entregado en la mañana, pero se me olvidó.-

-Muy bien, gracias- Haruhi tomó el sobre en sus manos y se despidió cerrando la puerta.-con que me invitó.- susurro mirando el contenido.

-Paso algo?- Kyouya se acercó.-

-Es… la invitación a la boda de Tamaki, y un pasaje de avión a New York, USA; donde se realizará.- Haruhi parecía molesta.

-Te incomodó que te invitara?- El joven la miró con una súplica secreta escondida tras el reflejo de sus anteojos.

Haruhi negó rápidamente con la cabeza.-No. Pero… siento que me quedo atrás- Apagó el fuego y mezcló un poco el guiso mientras hablaba lentamente.

-A qué te refieres, Haruhi?- Kyouya disimuló su confusión interna tanto como pudo

-Me refiero a… en la vida. Sabes? Al fin logré mi sueño de convertirme en abogada, pero sucedió mucho más rápido de lo que planee, o al menos de lo que esperaba. Hice cuanto pude por no involucrarme en cosas de romance y demás, y apareció Tamaki, quien al final solo me decepcionó. Seguí adelante, después de todo soy joven aún, tal y como los gemelos. Y ahora… otro de nosotros se casa, apostaría a que Hikaru y Kaoru le seguirán. Y entonces… Renge me visitó en la mañana, realmente muy temprano.

-Te lo dijo, he?- Nunca pensé que te afectaría.-

-Imaginé que estarías al tanto… No me afectó, más bien, me sorprendió sobremanera. También seré la madrina del pequeño- Con esas palabras se iluminó un poco el rostro de Haruhi.

-Lo sé. Renge casi me amenazo con asesinarme con una death note o alguna de esas estupideces otaku así si no aceptaba apadrinar al niño.- Ambos rieron, pero su seriedad regresó casi al instante mismo, cuando se sentaron a la mesa, para entonces ya completamente servida.

-Itadakimasu- Kyouya la observaba serio- Qué me estas ocultando?- Le preguntó al fin.

-Qué me ocultas tú?- Replicó ella – te dije todo lo que pensaba.-

El muchacho cerró los ojos en actitud pacífica ``como demonios puede lograr saber tanto sobre mi?'' pensó algo descolocado pero sin darlo a notar.- También yo… deberé casarme pronto.

Haruhi levantó el rostro sobresaltada.-C…como dices?-

-Así lo ordenó mi padre, Haruhi.-

``Yo creí que ya no estabas bajo sus órdenes'' deseó responder ella, pero se contuvo- Con quién?-

-Con una bella joven que reúne todas las características de un Ootori, o al menos eso cree mi padre.-

-Por qué aceptas? Estás de acuerdo? Lo haces por tu propia voluntad?- Una presión horrible en su pecho comenzaba a preocupar a Haruhi, que solo atinó a intentar convencerse de que estaba a punto de atrapar un resfriado.

-Lo hago… porque mi padre lo ordena. De otra forma, posiblemente jamás le diría nada sobre casarme con ella o siquiera tener alguna relación seria.

-Jamás se lo dirías? Eso quiere decir que no la amas? Quién es?- sin darse cuenta, Haruhi comenzaba a llorar.

-Haruhi…- Ahora era oficial, esa plebeya era tan impredecible como su franco japonés amigo.- Porque lloras?- se acercó a ella.

-Yo… no sé… solo….- Se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando aún más- No me dejes! No me dejes! Se que sabes que mi padre está enfermo! Los demás ya se han apartado de nosotros! No me dejes tú también! Si… si a papá le sucede algo yo…- Y como si fuera necesario, un trueno resonó en el cielo nocturno, anunciando una tormenta. Haru se congeló en el instante, lo único que logro hacer ella fue apretarse más contra el cuerpo de Kyouya, comenzando a temblar.

-Haruhi…-La llamó el acariciando su cabeza- Mi boda no ha sido arreglada completamente aún, sabes? También sé que Ranka-san a tenido algunos problemas con su corazón y se… que estas enamorada de mí.- con esas palabras pronunciadas en un tono tranquilizador, la parálisis de Haruhi desapareció por completo, completamente sonrojada se separó un poco y lo miró.- Haruhi-Siguió Kyouya- tu padre está bien, mi hermano, Akito, se ha estado encargando de él.

-Valla, yo… no lo sabía… lo sien- no pudo completar la frase, porque fue acallada por los labios del mayor, que se posaron repentinamente sobre los suyos. Sin saber que hacer solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y responder suavemente.

Kyouya se separo lentamente cuando sintió que ambos necesitaban un poco de oxigeno y la miro directo a los ojos- Haruhi… Me darás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Los grandes ojos de Haruhi se abrieron aun más- Q… Qué?- Preguntó titubeante- Pero… ti dijiste que…-

-Te dije que mi padre me dio la orden de casarme. Solo falta que la chica, tú, acepte.

-Y…Yo?- Kyouya asintió acariciando el sonrojado rostro. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ventana, y la tormenta parecía solo empeorar, pero nada le importó a la joven muchacha que, con la más bella sonrisa, y voz clara y decidida exclamó- Si, Kyouya. Seré tu esposa. Por favor cuida de mi.- Lo atrapó en sus brazos y vio esa sonrisa de triunfo que solo él era capaz de hacer.

-Muchas gracias, lo haré.- Y Kyouya unió nuevamente sus labios en un profundo beso, beso que comenzó a volverse más apasionado. Se separaban para respirar y volvían a encontrarse con completa necesidad.

Pronto los besos de él comenzaron a descender al cuello de ella, mientras su recorría su espalda con sus manos grandes, tratando de no olvidar ninguna zona. Haruhi, no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos escaparan de sus labios entreabiertos. –Q…que haces Kyouya?- dijo entrecortada cuando la una de las manos de su ahora prometido comenzó a meterse por debajo de su blusa. Intentó separarse pero un trueno resonó y el susto la obligo a pegarse a él en busca de protección. Él aprovecho la oportunidad para volver a besarla empujándola dentro de la habitación. Para su suerte, el futón estaba armado ya, y allí la recostó comenzado a bajar nuevamente, besando y lamiendo el cuello de la chica…- Para Kyouya… n… no podemos hacer esto, otou… otou-san volverá pronto- le costaba demasiado hablar a causa de las hermosas sensaciones que la estaban recorriendo.

Kyouya paró y sonrió levente, excitándose al verla tan sonrojada.-No lo hará. Mei-chan llamó a la oficina, dijo que Ranka-san y Misuzu-san estaban preparando una cosa especial y que no llegaría hasta mañana por la tarde.- Y sin dar más explicaciones volvió a besar eso labios con deseo, Haruhi intento resistirse solo unos segundos más y luego simplemente se entregó a la sensacones, comenzando con manos temblorosas a desabotonar la camisa del chico para luego deslizarla lentamente desde los hombros, acariciando el torso desnudo en el proceso. Kyouya sintió la necesidad de recorrer más de ella y separándose apenas un poco le quitó la suave blusa que llevaba, admirando la figura de la chica. Besó tanto como pudo, acariciaba todo lo expuesto de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la espalda desabrochó el sostén de ella, exponiendo completamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. La sintió temblar bajo de él y vio sorprendido como intentaba cubrirse.-Sucede algo?- Le preguntó viendo la extraña expresión de su rostro.

-Etto… No, es… que… me da un poco de vergüenza…- Lo miró aun más roja de lo que ya estaba y luego susurró- Es mi primera vez…-

Eso fue como música a los oídos del Ootori, lo último que se le habría pasado por la cabeza sin duda era que Tamaki y Haruhi nunca lo hubieran hecho. Ahora su corazón rebosaba felicidad sabiendo que ella sería solo suya, en todos los sentidos de la frase.-Seré gentil- Le dijo y retomó su tarea. Aparto con delicadeza las manos que cubrían el pecho desnudo y la contempló fascinado algunos segundos, después hundió su rostro en ella, apoderándose sus labios de uno de aquellos rosados botones que coronaban los pequeños senos de su amada, chupando y mordiéndolo mientras su otra mano masajeaba el que quedaba libre. A cada roce, Haruhi gemía más fuerte mesclando su nombre con frases inentendibles. Pero eso no era todo, la liberó lentamente y bajó por su torso dejando un rastro de saliva que recorrió hasta su cintura, desabrochó el pantalón y lo quitó de un tirón quedando ella tan solo con sus bragas. Volvió a besarla y, temándola desprevenida, metió una de sus manos entre las piernas de ella, acariciando la zona más sensible del cuerpo de su novia, quien dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y separó un poco más las piernas reclamando por más de una manera demasiado seductora para Kyouya, que atendió al pedido sin hacerse rogar. Con cada caricia ella se contorsionaba más y más, gimiendo ''Kyouya'' a viva voz, con unos toques más ella consiguió el primer orgasmo de su vida, sintiéndose completamente en el cielo.

-Te ha agradado- susurro Kyouya en su oído mientras la joven trataba de regular su respiración- Pero esto no acaba aquí.- sin tardar más le quitó la ultima prenda y se desnudó el mismo. Se ubicó entre las piernas de ella, haciendo que su excitado miembro rozara la intimidad de su prometida. Busco su rostro. Los grandes ojos café lo miraban con cierto temor.-Todo estará bien- La calmo él, dándole un corto besó. Ambas miradas se encontraron y el comenzó a penetrar lo más suavemente que pudo. Llego al fino punto que confirmaba su pureza y besándola nuevamente entró en ella de una sola estocada. Un gritó escapo de los labios de Haruhi, que se aferró a él temblando.- Ya pasará- Intentó calmarla su novio. Permanecieron quietos unos minutos, hasta que Haruhi ya no sintió dolor alguno.

-Puedes moverte, Kyouya. Ya estoy bien.- Le susurro avergonzada.

Kyouya no esperó que se repitiera el pedido. Sin tardar más comenzó a penetrarla primero lentamente y luego con más velocidad. Profundizando las embestidas a medida que el placer se apoderaba de los dos. En la habitación solo se podían oír los gemidos de ambas almas acompasadas. Y, de un momento a otro, con una embestida aún más fuerte. Llegaron ambos al clímax, juntos.- Aishiteru, Haruhi. Esperé demasiado por tí-Susurró Kyouya cayendo rendido junto a ella.

-Watashi mo, Kyouya.- Le correspondió la chica host con dulzura.

Se quedó rápidamente dormida, soñando con la boda que pronto tendría con él, su jefe, a quien había aprendido a amar tan rápidamente y que la había amado por años sin siquiera demostrarlo alguna vez, o demasiadas pero disimuladamente.

**Si les gusto… reviw. El prologó está listo y será subido si a ustedes así les gustaría.**

**Besitos!**

**Hikari Ootori… (si no comentas, la poli privada de mi familia te exiliará de tu país *sonrisa de Kyouya* no es amenaza…en negociación)**


End file.
